Warrior name generator
by IceTheGamer
Summary: Title says it all
1. Warrior name generator 1

**Author's Note: I'm going to do this because everyone else does. So, without further adue, read the warrior name generator!**

So for the prefix, use the first letter of your middle name

A: Apple

B: Blossom/ male: Bracken

C: Cinder

D: Dust

E: Eagle

F: Flower /male: Flame

G: Gray

H: Hickory

I: Ice

J: Jay

K: Kestrel

L: Little

M: Moth

N: Night

O: Otter

P: Petal

Q: One

R: Sand

S: Silver

T: Tall

U: Crooked

V: Vole

W: Willow

X: Torn

Y: Wet

Z: Web

Ok, for the prefix, take the thrid letter of your first name

A: tail

B: heart

C: claw

D: shine

E: pelt

F: fur

G: shine

H: willow

I: cloud

J: leap

K: flight

L: wing

M: ear

N: eye

O: head

P: jaw

Q: pool

R: splash

S: dusk

T: step

U: storm

V:stripe

W: burr

X: leaf

Y: dapple

Z: sky

 **Review what you got! I got Sandclaw.**


	2. Clan generator

**Now your Clan gets decided**

Use your eye colour:

Brown eyes: WindClan

Blue eyes: ShadowClan

Green eyes: ShadowClan

Other (ex: Turquoise) : ThunderClan

Odd-eye: StarClan

 **Review your full status! So far I'm Sandclaw of ShadowClan.**


	3. Rank Generator

**Now let's pick your rank**

Choose the month you where born in

Jan: Senior warrior

Feb: Medicine cat apprentice with full name

Mar: Warrior

Apr: Newly made warrior

May: Deputy

Jun: Apprentice

Jul: Warrior

Aug: Elder

Sep: Warrior

Oct: Kit

Nov: Medicine cat without full name

Dec: Apprentice

And just to spice things up, if you're born on a leap year (2016, 2012, 2008, 2004, 2000, 1996, ect.), you can become leader

 **Hope you enjoy! Review what you got! So far I'm Sandclaw, deputy of ShadowClan. but since I'm born on a leap year, I guess I become Sandstar, leader of ShadowClan. Also, check out my other story if you want. I'm not pressuring you or anything but still, it's a good story. I think. Anyway, Rewiew if you like!**

 **Icestar17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so I dont get blocked**

"What is this?" Bluestar asked

'It's a book." Firepaw replied. "Twolegs read it. Look i'll show you...'

 **There**


	5. Appearance Generator

**Right so now we'll pick your appearance/ personality/ traits**

Pick your favorite animal

Rabbit: Light brown cat. Kindhearted and funny. Very fast

Tiger: Dark brown tabby cat. Brave and Loyal. Strong and fast.

Wolf: Gray cat with darker gray flecks. Smart and Level-Headed. Aggressive and strong

Polar Bear: White cat. Calm and Curious. Good swimmer.

Lizard: Brown tabby cat with a white underbelly. Smart and Serious. Good at climbing trees

Fox: Ginger cat. Cunning and Cold-Blooded. Agile

Dog: Black-and-Brown cat. Caring and Sweet. Fast and strong

Shark: Gray-and-White cat. Ambitious (Not Tigerstar ambitious, Bramblestar ambitious.) and Cunning. Vicious in fights

Dolphin: Light gray cat. Funny and Lovable. Agile

Other animal: Silver cat. Serious and Loyal. Strong

 **Hope you enjoy! Review your full status up to now!**

 **Icestar17**


	6. Warrior name generator 2

**Right so just in case you got a warrior name that's not so good, I'm making a second warrior name generator cause I'll be making a life generator in the near future. Probably. Anyway, without further adue, my second warrior name generator!**

For the prefix, use the first letter of your first name

A: Ash

B: Black

C: Crow

D: Dapple/ male: Dew

E: Ember

F: Fern

G: Dark

H: Hail

I: Ivy

J: Frost

K: Kink

L: Lynx

M: Mud

N: Nettle

O: Otter

P: Poppy

Q: Brindle

R: Ripple

S: Snake

T: Trush

U: Tawny

V: Vixen

W: Adder

X: Bumble

Y: Yellow

Z: Speckle

For the suffix, use the last letter of your last name

A: Fire

B: Breeze

C: Leap

D: Flight

E: Heart

F: Stream

G: Tail

H: Pelt

I: Fur

J: Claw

K: Pool

L: Spot

M: Shine

N: Puddle

O: Song

P: Foot

Q: Splash

R: Ear

S: Spots

T: Face

U: Leaf

V: Cloud

W: Wing

X: Blaze

Y: Frost

Z: Storm

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review what you got and compare your names!**


	7. I need names!

**Right, so as you may or may not know, I am writing another story entitled Fall of the Clans. Thing is, I'm running out of cats. If you guys could be so kind and make up cats with all the details, I'll reply with a big thank you!**

 **Icestar17**

Include the following:

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Clan:

Personality:

Quirks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

 **Thank you for your support! Review what you come up with!**

 **Icestar17**


	8. Leader Position Closed

**For the OC thing:**

 **All leaders are taken**

 **ShadowClan needs deputy**

 **ThunderClan is closed**

 **ShadowClan needs med cat**

 **ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan need all types of cats.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Icestar17**

 **BTW: i'm working on the life generator thing**


	9. Life Generator!

**OK, it's here. Hope you all enjoy! Review what you get.**

Gender:

if your name starts from B to L: Boy

if your name starts from M to Y: Girl

if your name starts with A or Z: you get to pick! XD

Siblings: Use hair colour

Brown: 2 brothers

Black: 2 sisters

Red: 1 sister

Blond: 1 brother

If you have died hair: No siblings

Parentage Use the month you were born in

Jan: Mother and Father kittypets

Feb: Mother Clanborn Father rogue

Mar: Mother and Father Rogue

Apr: Mother kittypet Father Clanborn

May: Mother and Father Clanborn

Jun: Mother and Father from different Clans

Jul: Mother medicine cat Father kittypet

Aug: Father rogue Mother Clanborn

Sep: Father Medicine cat Mother Clanborn

Oct: Father kittypet mother Rogue

Nov: Both parents med cats

Dec: Father rogue and Mother Medicine cat.

(I'll let you pick the names. When I say Clanborn, it's in your Clan.)

Mate: Roll a dice

1: Your mate is dead

2: You don't have a mate or crush

3: Your mate is alive

4: You have a crush

5: Your mate died but you have a new one

6: Your mate is alive

(Yet again, you can pick the names.)

 **So there it is! Hope you enjoy! Review what you get!**

 **BTW: Now only WindClan needs new deputy for OC thing. All Clans have leaders and Med cats. Warriors, elders and apprentices welcome! No med cat apprentices though.**

 **Icestar17**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sry about not being able to update my story. I've been real busy with school and all, and my exams are coming up so I'm kinda really busy. I'll be able to post but not that often. The story will probably continue once summer starts.**

 **Icestar17**


End file.
